


Hermione's Special Plant

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Enlargement, Come Inside, Creampie, F/M, Lactation Kink, Other, Oviposition, Plant Reproduction, Pregnancy Kink, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ball enlargement, cumflation, plant tentacles, plant vines, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione is taking care of her special plant late at night when she gets a surprise gardener to help her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Hermione's Special Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, just re-read a few times by me.

Hermione Granger used her status as prefect to sneak out into the green houses at night.  
There she had planted a very special plant, that only bloomed when a woman watered it with her own special made juice. 

She glanced around before she pulled out a small potted plant. It looked like it had only started to sprout. Though in actuality, it was only sleeping. 

Hermione shimmied out of her underwear, tossing it to the side. She moved the pot directly under her, between her legs. She felt her face warm. She squatted down, the tip of the plant’s flower bud centimeters away from her pussy. 

Hermione slowly slid her hand between her legs. Her fingers ghosting over her pussy lips. Spreading them for easier access. Her other hand made its way to her chest, unbuttoning her top, lifting her bra so she could grab and squeeze her own breast. The cool night air made her skin prickle. Her nipples became erect, she pulled and flicked them. Her hand between her legs rubbed her clit in circles. 

Soon, she started to get wet. Once wet enough she slipped a finger inside her love hole. She let out a soft moan. 

Her juices slowly slid down her hand and onto the flower bud. But it wasn’t enough. The plant needed more. Hermione slipped in another finger. Picking up speed. She closed her eyes, imagining what was to come once she watered her special plant. 

But her thoughts were interrupted by a small crash. Her eyes flew open, and there standing before her. Watching her finger herself, with her tits exposed, her cunt on display. 

Was Neville Longbottom. With a very obvious hard on. 

She didn’t say anything, she had to water her plant. So she continued, shoving her fingers inside deeper. The wet sound echoing in the green house. 

Her eyes glazed over, her cunt was dripping. She let out a long loud moan as she brought herself off, squirting onto the plant. Giving it the water that it needed. 

The plant soaked it all in. It began to move, to grow. The flower bud opened, vines steadily grew out of the soil, growing large, wrapping around Hermione’s limbs and waist. Hoisting her up in the air, legs spread, her shiny cunt in direct view of Neville. 

He gulped, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He couldn’t move. His cock throbbed in his pants. 

A new larger vine sprouted, it was thick, had a bulbous head, and leaked a slimy substance from its tip. 

It made its way to Hermione’s glistening opening. The fat head smearing it’s slimy substance all over her already wet cunt. Hermione shivered, the slime giving her pussy a warm tingly feeling. 

Smaller vines with bulbous heads made its way up to her, wrapping around her tits, latching onto her very erect nipples. Sucking. Pumping her breasts. Another found its way to her ass. Giving it a few smacks. The sound echoing in the green house. It shimmied between her plump cheeks, its small bulbous head teasing her asshole. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. Her body was on fire. She was dripping wet, her nipples and cunt tingled. She tried her best to just relax in the hold of her special plant. She was too excited. 

The large vine lined itself up with her love opening, at the same time the smaller one aimed itself at her asshole. They plunged themselves inside her. Pumping in and out of her holes, wet gushing sounds muffled her screams of pleasure. 

The vibes twisted and wiggled inside her. She felt the heads pull at her openings when they pulled almost all the way out.

The small vines around her tits, sucking on her nipples, probed her with small needles, injecting more of the plant’s slimy substance. Her breasts began to swell. Her body felt more on fire. She could feel her cunt leak even more, watering her plant down below. 

Neville was beet red. He only read about this kind of plant in his books. He could only ever imagine something like this preformed in front of him. But now, a live demonstration of the plant’s reproduction. It was too much. He watched as his classmate was tied up and brutally fucked by the vines. The smell of sex and floral aroma filled the air. Hermione’s wet gushing pussy was music to his ears. Her moans went straight to his cock. Which was threatening to break out of his pants. A wet spot growing on the front from his leaking cock. 

He couldn’t wait until after the seeds were implanted into her. 

Because then they’d need to be fertilized. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head. Her mouth hung open, letting out screams and moans of pure ecstasy. 

Her pussy hugged the vine, wanting all it could give. Her ass burned, but she would squeeze down on the small vine anyways. 

One last deep thrust, the vines shoved themselves deep within her, depositing its seeds. Her stomach swelled a little. Both holes filled with round seeds. Her breasts throbbed, large and full. 

The plant gently laid her on the ground, pulling out and retreating back to the pot. Only to show a beautiful flower. 

Neville walked over to Hermione, helping her sit up. 

“Hi,” she had a goofy grin on her face, “it’s time. They need to be fertilized.” 

Neville nodded, unzipping his pants, pulling out his thick heavy cock. He gave it a few pumps, smearing the clear liquid on the head. His eyes raked over her body. She was full of seeds and her breasts full of the plant’s potent liquid.

He knew what to do, he’s read it multiple times behind closed curtains. 

He got between her legs, which opened wider for him. Seed filled slime threatened to fall from her cunt and asshole. 

“I’m going to plug your asshole so the seeds don’t fall out yet.” He whispered, reaching over to grab a nearby miniature empty pot. He gently pushed it inside her ass. Plugging her up. 

Hermione moaned. 

He the lined up his leaking cock to her used pussy, he leaned over her, bending down to take a swollen nipple into his mouth. He sucked. Nibbling a little. Her tits let out a clear nectar like substance. It tasted wonderful, this breast nectar would give Neville the missing components to his sperm, without it, the seeds wouldn’t get al other nutrients they need. It also allowed him to stay hard. Not that he needed assistance with that part.

He brought the other nipple to his mouth, both of them being sucked. Hermione squirmed under him, trying to push herself onto his cock. 

Neville squeezed her breasts, more nectar filling his mouth, he thrusted his hips, his cock slipping inside. 

His arms slid around her, pulling her onto his lap. His cock buried deep. His face being cushioned by her temporarily large leaking tits. 

He licked and suckled her swollen nipples. Drinking as much nectar as he could. He could feel his cock grow inside her. His balls growing slowly, filling with the necessary sperm to fertilize the seeds with. 

He was curious, he slid a hand down to his balls. 

They were huge! 

He was going to fill her to the brim. 

A few more thrusts, and he unloaded his special sperm into her womb. Fertilizing the seeds with hot come. He let go of her tits, laying her back on the ground. He reached for another pot, he had to make sure the sperm and seeds had ample time to mix. He pulled out, still hard and leaking come. He slid the pot into her cunt. 

He flipped her over onto all fours. Her breasts swung beneath her. The breast nectar leaking onto the green house floor. 

Neville gulped, lining his cock up. He pulled the small pot out, watching the hole twitch and squeeze around nothing. He watched his come fall into the hole, before sliding Inside. 

Hermione moaned, pushing back onto him. Her breasts spraying more clear nectar onto the floor. 

Neville reached around, leaning over her. His hands gropped her tits. Feeling the nectar coat his hands. He started moving, his balls slapping against her. 

Hermione let out loud moans, and squeezed around his cock. It felt so good. To be doubly filled. His hot come mixed in her womb fertilizing the seeds. Her breasts felt heavy and her ass stretched wide by her friend’s cock. 

Soon, Neville was moaning his orgasm. Her ass being filled with more come. He kept his cock inside, still pumping out more come. The seeds were well fertilized. 

—

A few days later they met back up at night in the green houses. 

It was time to plant the seeds. 

Neville sat on a stool, his hand pumping his cock. The seeds would need one last helping of special sperm after being buried in the ground. 

Hermione stood between his legs, unbuttoning her shirt. Letting her milky tits fall out. Neville reached out, gently rubbing her swollen stomach before moving up to massage her tits. He brought both nipples to his mouth, sucking. 

The seeds have been incubating for a week and have grown in size. Now it was time for Hermione to birth them. Planting them in the ground while Neville followed behind watering them with his come. 

Once Neville had his fill, he helped Hermione strip and led her over to where the seeds will be planted. 

Neville watched and stroked his cock, as Hermione rubbed her stomach, squatting over every hole in the ground, and pushed. 

Seeds coated in a semi white substance fell out of her holes. And once the hole was filled with a few seeds she’d move onto the next one. 

Neville gulped, the sight was absolutely erotic. Way better than the poorly drawn sketches in his book. Watching her holes expand to let out the fertilized seeds. He looked down at his cock and he was already coming. He quickly aimed his dick at the seeds and came on them. He followed close behind Hermione. 

Once all the holes were filled and Hermione was completely empty, they covered the seeds with dirt and let nature do its job.


End file.
